This contract was funded in May, 1983 for two years. Data collection began in November 1983 and is expected to continue until February 1985 with analysis to begin in April 1985, with articles submitted for publication as soon as possible. All eligible women (age 18 and older) seen in the obstetric clinic at Johns Hopkins University who agree to participate will have their cervix evaluated for signs of inflammation. In addition cultures will be taken for a number of aerobic and anaerobic organisms and a sample of cervical mucus will be evaluated for the presence of inflammatory cells. The women will be interviewed to obtain information on a number of risk factors related to preterm and low birth weight delivery. The women will then be followed to delivery to evaluate the effect of cervicitis on preterm or low birth weight delivery. Approximately 700-800 women are expected to participate in this study.